Henry
by AgeofLoneliness
Summary: He turned to watch her. She sat alone underneath a tree with her nose in a book. "The Phantomhive are a proud people. In the week of shadowing this girl I have not seen a single trait of the Phantomhive name in her. She cannot be a Phantomhive. She is insecure. She is socially impaired. She is irrepressible and immature. Everything a Phantomhive is not." Eventual SebastianxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Henry**

"It cannot possibly be her, Sebastian."

The amused chuckle was soft. "Why ever not, young master?" He looked to the scowling boy. "Look at her. She looks nothing like a Phantomhive."

"I did not take you to be the discriminating type."

The boy scoffed. "Don't be daft. I merely meant the Phantomhive are a proud people. In the week of shadowing this girl I have not seen a single trait of the Phantomhive name in her."

"A single trait?" Sebastian queried in a contemptuous tone, "Why, she is your spitting image. Aside from her being a bit… zaftig."

"Enough of your foolishness!" the boy remarked, "You are beginning to over step your boundaries, servant." He then turned to watch her. She sat alone underneath a tree with her nose in a book. "She cannot be a Phantomhive. She is insecure. She is socially impaired. She is irrepressible and immature. Everything a Phantomhive is not." He scoffed softly as he observed her closely. "She seems… broken." He glanced up to his ever chuckling servant. "What the devil is so funny?"

Sebastian smirked. "You cannot seen to find the irony in your words. I simply find it amusing." Ciel's eyes lit a bright red as he grew angry. A pained groan sounded. The two demons glanced to the girl. Her hand was pressed to her right eye, a wounded expression contorting her features.

Sebastian's chuckle deepened, "There is no doubt, my lord. She is your granddaughter."

 **Just a short prelude of what I'm working on. Like? No like? Lemme know your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Henry**

Warning: Explicit use of language.

 **I own absolutely nothing.**

1.

"Fuck!" she cried aloud. She pressed the button faster and harder. "Shit!" She moved to the left as the character dodged a blow to the body. "Oh yes! Now run, Sebastian! Run!" She grunted as she leaned forward upon the couch cushion, the attractive man on screen running as fast as his legs could go. The loud thumping of the creatures members filled the small one bedroom apartment. "Shit, it's getting closer!"

The creature was composed of a long torso repulsively scarred from horrific burns. Its six long spider like legs and arms were made of mannequin limbs and its only sexual identification of it being female aside from its howling screams was the tangled mess of black hair.

"Fucking shit! Almost there! Go Sebastian, go!" She jumped to her feet in anticipation. Oh god, he was almost to the elevator! "Come on…. Yah!" She screamed in triumph as Sebastian slid into the lift, the doors sliding shut with a slam! Just as the monster was about to strike with its nine inch nails.

"Ha! Yes!" She cried, "Take that! Uh!" She jumped in place whilst pumping her fist in the air. "You can suck my dick you cock sucking cankerous bitch from hell!" She danced a small victory dance, shaking her hips with a grunt to the music playing in her mind.

She ceased all movement at a steady beeping sounding from her cellphone. She picked up the device from the seat cushion and glanced at the screen, shrugging her shoulders. "Eh, I've got time to finish the chapter." Without a second thought, she switched off the alarm and continued the game.

Sebastian walked down a long dark corridor, the lantern strapped to his small waist lighting a mere foot ahead of him. "We did it, you sexy bastard" she said with a smile. The detective was a fine man with broad shoulders and dark hair. Opening a door, he entered another hallway.

 _Henry…_

The deep husky voice inside her mind caused a vibration. She made no acknowledgements she had heard it.

 _Henry…_

The fear inducing howling scream of the creature sounded loudly as the monster itself manifested on screen in a pool of blood before the game's character. "Ah fuck!" Henry cried in surprise, turning Sebastian to run down the other direction.

 _Henry…_

"Fucking bitch came out of nowhere!"

 _Henrietta!_

She jumped from the fierceness etched into the voice, resulting in her loss of concentration and the monster catching Sebastian. The television screen displayed a gruesome death scene of the character's face clawed off, an instant game over. "Argh!" She growled in anger. "Damn it, Malik! You made me lose the game!" In frustration she dropped the control to the game console on the carpeted floor.

 _Perhaps now you will listen to me._

"Well, what do you want?" Henry huffed. Anger still evident. "I was so close to finishing!"

 _Enough Henry,_ Malik said, _you are going to be late._

"Late?" she inquired, "No, I'm not." She glanced to her phone once again, eyes bulging like saucers. "Shit!" Instantly she shut the PlayStation and television off. "Damn it, Malik! Why didn't you tell me before?"

Scrambling from the couch, she hurried to her bedroom. Twenty minutes. She only had twenty minutes to get to campus before her first class of the day. Hurriedly she changed out of her multi colored pajamas, slipping into a simple black outfit consisting of a wife beater and cargo pants. Moving to the bathroom, she brushed her teeth then her ebony waist length hair, slipping it into a high ponytail. "Good enough" she said to the mirror after doing a quick once over.

 _Wait, Henry!_ Malik exclaimed with urgency. She stopped before exiting the bathroom. "What?" She glanced down to her bust. "Did I forget to put on a bra again?"

 _No, you are forgetting about your eye._

Henry moved to stand before the mirror once more. A young woman of fair complexion stared back at her. "Oh, right." She chuckled sheepishly, shaking her head with a small sigh and looked upon the eye. Born with the condition, as she called it, her right eye has a strange marking of a five pointed star inside a circle with a tetragrammaton around it. Concentrating, the pentacle glowed a fierce purple before disappearing from plain sight, eye now a normal hue of blue. "There" she exhaled. "All better."

 _You should hurry,_ Malik spoke.

"Right" Henry solemnly agreed.

.

.

"Wait!" she cried, picking up speed. The public bus she ran after revved its engine, driving off afterwards, a cloud of exhaust left behind. Henry stopped with a weary sigh. "Ah fuck." She panted, holding her side. "Great… perfect…"

 _I did say so,_ Malik began before interrupted by a sudden, "Oh shut up!" from Henry. She reached into the front pocket of her pants, retrieving her phone. "Fuck…" she sighed wearily, "I've only got fifteen minutes."

 _Perhaps you should get moving._

Henry's features creased in distaste. "Nah, I can just not go."

 _Henry, you have already missed class once this week._

She scoffed, "So? What's wrong with missing another day?" Her hands rested on her waist. "Hell, who says I have to go at all?"

 _Henrietta…_ Malik's tone was stern.

She sighed deeply. "I hate when you call me that."

 _I dislike when you disobey,_ Malik responded.

"You're a voice in my head!" she exclaimed. "What do I have to obey?"

 _Henry…_

"Alright, alright" she submitted. "I'll go. Gosh!" As she muttered in angry defeat she made way to the nearest alley and jumped into the air with a sigh, bounding a good fifteen feet up to the roof of an apartment complex. Landing firmly on her feet, she shuddered and wrapped her arms around her form.

 _Why do you dislike using your abilities?_

"Because…" Henry started, "its… dark." She sighed softly. "It's like… it comes from evil or something. I don't like how it makes me feel."

 _You use them to disguise your eye…_

"Yeah… but that doesn't mean I like it." A sudden pain settled in her right eye forcing her to hiss. "Fuck…" She pressed her hand to her eye to help lessen the pain. She grit her teeth. What was with this consistent burning? "This fucking pain…" she groaned. Malik voiced his concern, _I am beginning to worry._

Henry scoffed. "You and me both. It's been a week. What the hell is it?" The ache intensified into a stinging almost raging burn until it all but ceased suddenly. "Huh" she sighed with relief. "It's gone. Wonder why that happens… it suddenly just… stops."

 _Hmm…_

She shrugged, "Oh well."

 _No, I do not like this._

"Ah, don't be such a worry wart Malik. Maybe it just happens because… it happens?" She waited for him to voice his thoughts on her reply.

 _You should be on your way then,_ he expressed instead. "Couldn't agree more!" she exclaimed, "Home it is!"

 _Henry…_

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, fine. I'm going." She sighed shortly, and with a running start proceeded to leap from rooftop to rooftop toward the university.

 **Feedback?**


End file.
